


饮鸩止渴

by suhehe



Category: suhehe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhehe/pseuds/suhehe
Summary: 星际/ABO/微病娇/微血腥张.厌世.孤傲.矜贵.甜腻.缱绻.杀手.蕾 （突然中二）





	饮鸩止渴

> /苏和诃  
> 张.厌世.孤傲.矜贵.甜腻.缱绻.杀手.蕾   
> 是新纪元1007年 悬赏榜第一位 omega   
> [前情 ]  
>  房间方方正正 ,四面墙壁都是白色 ,泛着浅色的光.   
>  一个机械的声音响起：“收到讯息 ,来自联盟”  
>  “接入”  
>  “即日起 前往弥勒星球 ……”  
>  X组织作为联盟帝国背后的黑暗势力 ,组织里的每一位 ,都将无条件效忠联盟.  
>  联盟让我领取悬赏任务,让我杀死悬赏榜第一位 .他是个omega ,没错, 是omega . 可是没有人能杀得了他 .  
>  他是 “ Lay ”  
>  我明白联盟是想放弃我,让我接这个不可能完成的任务, 是因为有次任务回归之后接的所有任务都没有百分百完成 .  
>  我总觉得忘记了一些事情, 常常会做梦 ,梦中有水声,有花香,有一个人甜甜腻腻的笑声.
> 
> 1007/05/20 弥勒星 深夜。moon 酒店  
>    
>  我打开通讯器 20：07 被他带到这里已经在20个小时了 , 通讯信号被切断,我站起身, 摸到身边四周的浅紫色透明光幕, 被他锁在里面了 ,借着微弱的光线到见房间的全貌 .听见房间里在播报新闻.  
>  咔 “For you yeah ～”门开了,哒 哒 哒……   
>  “是脚步声, 是他么 ？Lay”  
>  我向声音方向望去 ,看见他面露倦意 ,疲色 在我身边走过仿佛看不见我 , 我的目光不自主被他牵引 脑海里突然想起了一话 " givemeachance" 这是谁 好熟悉 .  
>  电视机里的人声,浴室里的水声 ,救护车警笛声,脱浴袍的摩擦声入水声,这一刻我感官非常敏感...陷入了迷离梦境.  
>  他给了机会可以暗处窥探, 他的肆意散发Omega信息素,已让我腻死, 躁动不安.我已经饥渴难耐 ,下腹涨的隐隐作痛.  
>  我把他推倒在宽大的沙发上,单膝跪地, 虔诚为他剪开雪茄递到他手边,他的指尖冰凉 ,碰到了我的手, “啪 ”打火机的声音, 昏暗的房间中格外的清脆,我感受到我的心在狂跳, 我颤抖的手扶上他的脚踝 ,抬头仰望他.  
>  他左眉挑起,轻扯嘴角微笑 ,我不禁想问他,他是远古时代的狐仙吧？ 他轻缓缓吐出烟吹到我脸上, 吸进我肺中 ,我想我中毒了 .  
>  你让我死吧 ,死在你的手术刀下, 我忘记了我前来的任务,暗处只有一束打过来的灯光,音符在跳跃 ,烟雾在空气中旖旎弥漫 .  
>  他的烟是什么味道,我闻到了冷冽, 决绝 ,感受了, 旖旎 ,温情 ,哪一面好像都是你 .  
>  你是忠于美学极致的艺术家,我作为一个强大的男性alpha ,不管身体, 灵魂 ,将永远对您忠诚 .做你的信徒.  
>  角落里摄像头在闪着微弱的红光 ,记录这一切,是谁在看这么？  
>  我恍惚看见他双眸之中的脆弱, 敏感 ,在想什么呢 ？不要不开心好不好 ？让我拥抱你 ,给你极致的快乐好不好?  
>  突然他向我吐出一阵烟雾 ,对我轻抬下巴 ,示意我可以开始呢～  
>  我把他猛的翻了个身,他从肩到臀勾勒出的弧度像是一只漂亮的青花瓷瓶,珍贵,易碎.精致的蝴蝶骨,微微向我摇晃这腰肢,那浑圆挺翘的臀瓣让我忍不住的按住他纤细的腰肢,把我硕大的肉棒嵌入他的体内 ,里面湿湿热热的 ,感受到内壁的褶皱被我一点一点撑开,我忍不住来回快速的抽插,大开大和的肏干起来 ,咕叽咕叽,带出透明的液体,我覆上他的背脊,亲吻他,一只手按住他的腰,一直手握住他的肉棒,来回撸动.  
>  他闷呵一声 ,直接射了到了我手上,他翻过身面对这我,手臂虚挂在我的肩膀上 ,他面色潮红的望着我,一只手不断摸着我的喉结.  
> 腰肢抬起落下,我配合他退出来在进入,每一下都用力的想把他贯穿,他的内壁一层一层的收紧.他咬住下唇不停的呻吟出声.不断的发出嗯啊 ,隐忍的叫声,我咬向他的乳头,扯来扯去,我的肉棒已经陷入他紧致的甬道内,不住的向上挺动,他又被我肏射了,白浊的精液射到我的腹部,烫的我浑身忍不住加快速度,我低声嘶吼,快感疯狂的向我袭来,“射了 射给你了 ,射到你体内了 ,你是我的...了”  
>  “唔～ ”我望向我的胸口,握住他插入我心脏的手术刀,一下子拔了出来 .  
>  他的手插入我伤口,我感受不到痛,只能感受到快乐.撕,他把我的伤口用力的向两边扯,鲜血顺着他的手掌往下流 ……  
>  我想他已经攥住了我的心, 我握住他另一只手 ,舔了舔手术刀上的血.  
>  “来吧,让我看看这一刻为了跳动的心 ”
> 
> 只剩下最后一个念头,我情愿为了你死去 ,可是我还没有尝到亲吻你的味道……   
>  Give Me A Chance


End file.
